criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Fitchner
Harvey Fitchner was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Coleen Truman in Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) and Vanessa Kimmel in Smoke and Mirrors (Case #10 of Pacific Bay). Profile Harvey is a 63-year old local police officer of senior standing of African-American heritage. Harvey wears a silver chain around his neck, sports brown eyes, and has grey hair and a stubble on his face. Harvey wears a black shoulder belt and wears a badge on the left side of his yellow dress shirt. Harvey has a wart on his right cheek, and is known to have consumed rum and handles hunting rifles efficiently. In addition, as showcased in Smoke and Mirrors, Harvey sustains a leech bite and is known to eat spicy food and enjoy fishing. Role in Case(s) Harvey is a senior police officer serving in Bayou Bleu. Easy Prey When Amy Young and the player found a kraft envelope with a message "shut up and take the money", a serial number was faded and was forensically recovered with powder. The team didn't hesitate to take the contents to Hannah Choi for analysis, since Hannah was good with numbers. After careful examination, Hannah deduced that the serial number matched Harvey's police badge ID, in which Harvey served as a member of the Pacific Bay Police Department team before being demoted to the Bayou. This prompted Amy to call Frank Knight, given Hannah's statement of Harvey serving with Frank before demotion, but Frank was unable to talk due to a headache he incurred from a case before. Alas the team opted to talk to Mr. Fitchner. Amy told Harvey that accepting bribes was against the code of the Pacific Bay Police Department in which Harvey countered by stating that he didn't take Coleen's bribe because he was a cop and not a bodyguard. Harvey even told the team that Coleen had no respect towards the people of Bayou Bleu at all. During the recap, Harvey approached Amy and the player in a drunk state and assaulted the team with the gun, demanding them to leave Bayou Bleu at once, but Amy was very good at defending herself, demanding Harvey to drop the gun as she won't say things twice albeit Harvey being counter-productive to the team. Harvey wanted to catch Coleen's killer by himself, but Amy said that Harvey was shabby and in bad condition to catch the killer, making Harvey realize that he was never a good cop at all. Before Harvey was interrogated for a second time, Amy told Harvey to hand her his gun. at his right.|thumb]] Harvey admitted he lied to the team by stating he took the money from Coleen which made Amy aghast. Coleen knew Harvey's weaknesses, and went so far to have Harvey threaten people against his will. Fortunately, Steve Bundy was found to be the killer and Harvey was proven innocent, although Frank had to intervene and attempt to bring Harvey back to his senses, in which he admitted having a past with Harvey, whom Frank respected as a mentor. Harvey fell from grace by drinking too much, but Frank never imagined Harvey would threaten another cop. Frank tried his hardest, but failed to bring Harvey back to his senses. Smoke and Mirrors Harvey found himself in the red after Hannah's technical analysis revealed a hunt for a serial killer years before this case became unsolved. Frank wanted to talk to Harvey but because of the failure, Harvey turned to drinking to forget about the failed case, giving Frank a chance of removing a demon from Harvey's past. Harvey didn't want to talk about such "blasted case" but Frank wanted to talk about it because per Hannah a serial killer was on the loose, causing Harvey to treat his failure as if demons tortured him day after day. Frank was eventually pulled from the case due to Chief Marquez recognizing the failure Harvey faced not to mention Frank didn't want to treat Harvey as a suspect. 's eyeballs.|right]]Harvey became a serious suspect when he showed Vanessa's eyes to the team, and as a result (not to mention his drunk behavior), Harvey was locked up until he was found innocent of grand homicide, which caused Amy to deduce Vanessa's eyes as a clue that couldn't be used due to Harvey compromising the clue with his touch. All Harvey could remember once he was in the interrogation room was that he was awaken after the player talked about the cold case with Frank earlier on, but Amy made it clear that Frank was taken off the case due to Harvey being a prime suspect. Harvey would never want to hurt young women, as he would do anything to protect them but his drinking habits made him an untrustable person. Harvey was vindicated once Erikah Mabayo was indicted for grand homicide, in which Harvey slandered her as the one who ruined his life. To ensure the demons were gone forever and that Harvey could finally get closure, Chief Marquez wanted Harvey's cold cases to reopen. Because Vanessa knew about the murders before Harvey was interrogated, Frank and the player opted to investigate the hut for more clues and to keep Harvey updated. An ID card of a long-deceased citizen named Dolores Lovelace (with fingerprints confirmed to be of Alec Howard) opened newer opportunities for Frank and the player to put an end to Harvey's demons at the graveyard. After the skulls of Erikah's undetected murders were found, Frank was able to tell Harvey the good news, and Harvey wanted to give those parents the closure they deserve, but Harvey was too old to continue his duties as a police officer and as gratitude, wanted to wish the team luck in future cases. The nightmares were finally over. Case Appearances *Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) *The Root of All Evil (Case #64, or Case #8 of Pacific Bay; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay) HFitchnerProfile.png|Harvey, as he appeared in Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay). HFitchnerasinC66.png|Harvey, as he appeared in Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay). YoungHarvey.png|Harvey when he was younger. C63HFitchnerMugshot.png C66HarveyMugshot.png Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information